routesfandomcom-20200214-history
WikiSara:Forum
Laissez vos messages dans cette page, en précisant l'auteur, la date et l'heure. Merci ! De plus, merci d'isoler chaque nouveau sujet en mettant le titre entre " ''titre'' ". Faites également une distinction entre annonce et discussion : pour une annonce, servant à informer la communauté WikiSara d'un évènement ou autre, une réponse n'est pas forcément attendue alors qu'une discussion sert à débattre sur un thème précis, comme dans un véritable forum. Dans les discussions, merci de séparer chaque message en plaçant des "*" au début du votre (placer une étoile de plus que le nombre d'étoiles introduisant le précédent message d'une discussion). Annonces Jeu Jérem et Arnaud * Nous vous proposons un nouveau jeu, ne portant ni sur les routes, ni sur les trains cette fois. Merci de votre participation et bonne chance ! Arnaud & Jérémie, le 12 mai 2008 à 21h00 ** Si vous avez un peu de temps ce week-end, n'oubliez pas notre jeu-concours ! Merci de votre participation et amusez vous bien ! Arnaud & Jérémie, le 16 mai 2008 à 20h37 *** Comme nous avons posté dans une période particulièrement défavorable aux réponses (fin d'année scolaire etc...), nous prolongeons le jeu jusqu'au 1er juillet. Merci de votre participation !!! Arnaud & Jérémie, le 1er juin 2008 à 21h06 **** Bonjour à tous ! Nous vous rappelons l'existence de ce malheureux questionnaire qui attend désespérément des réponses... Nous le prolongeons une toute dernière fois jusqu'à ce que plus de personnes aient répondu. Merci de votre participation ! Arnaud & Jérémie, le 25 août 2008 à 19h54 Jeu Jéjé Image de la semaine WikiSara recherche des photos * Bonjour à tous ! * Dans le cadre du projet WikiSara, nous sommes en train de créer de nombreuses fiches d'autoroutes, de routes nationales, de voies express, de rocades... * Pour compléter le texte des articles, nous recherchons plus particulièrement des photos de voies romaines, routes nationales (anciennes et passées), de voies express et de contournements d'agglomération. Nous acceptons même des photos de lignes à grande vitesse ! Vous souhaitez participer et nous aider ? Rien de plus simple. Nous acceptons tous types de clichés : Panneau routier ancien ou moderne, bornes, vues de la route, chantiers, etc. Ci-dessous, vous trouverez des liens qui vous permettront de cibler vos prises de vues. * La liste des lignes à grande vitesse se trouve ici : ** Infrastructure ferroviaire française * La liste des voies express se trouve ici : ** Liste des voies express françaises * La liste des Rocades se trouve ici : ** Liste des rocades françaises * La liste complète des Routes Nationales est accessible via ces pages : ** RN actuelles sur WikiSara ** RN avant 2006 ** RN avant 1973 ** RN sur Wikipédia * Les routes nationales sont un aspect très important de notre recherche. En 1973, le réseau était à son extension maximale et il y en avait presque 1000, antennes incluses. La réforme de 1973 a élagué le réseau et provoqué une vague de rénumérotations. Enfin, depuis 2006, il n'en reste plus grand chose. Nous sommes évidemment preneurs des panneaux avec leurs anciens et leurs nouveaux cartouches (tant qu'il est encore temps !). * Vous souhaitez plus de renseignements, comme connaître les anciennes RN à côté de chez vous ? N'hésitez pas à demander dans cette rubrique ! Pour déposer vos clichés (nous respecterons bien entendu vos droits d'auteur), vous avez le choix entre les publier sur WikiSara dans les articles appropriés, les poster sur le Forum Sara, ou les envoyer par mail à wikisara-at-free.fr * L'équipe de WikiSara reste à votre disposition et vous remercie pour votre soutien ! * Ecrit par G.E. 2 juin 2007 à 16:09 (CEST) ---- ---- ---- ---- =Discussions= Renommage des anciens nom des autoroutes... * Voilà je me disais qu'il serait bon d'uniformiser les pages des anciens noms des autoroutes. Car pour le moment, certaines sont nommées Autoroute française B1, et d'autres Autoroute française A1 (Ancien numéro). Dans le soucis de continuer dans la lancée "d'uniformisation" des autoroutes, je pensais renommer tous les anciens numéros de la sorte : Autoroute française A52 (Ancien numéro). Cela collerait avec les histos, sorties... (bon ça va être vite fait, vu qu'il n'y en a pas encore beaucoup de faites). Merci ! Jérémie 13 septembre 2008 à 17:26 (UTC) ** Cette idée revient en fait à insérer des parenthèses derrière toutes les autoroutes qui ne sont pas en service. Je ne pense pas que ce soit justifié pour les autoroutes Bxx, Cxx, etc. Il me semblait que, pour faire simple, on ne mettait ces parenthèses que lorsqu'il y avait homonymie... C'est en tout cas une question à trancher avant de faire des modifications très lourdes, d'autant qu'il reste encore des pages liées à modifier pour l'A1b (au passage, c'est l'A1 bis en fait...). ** Une question annexe est d'arriver à tout uniformiser alors que le logiciel du wiki fait la différence entre les majuscules et les minuscules. Par exemple "(Ancien projet)" ou "(ancien projet)" n'est pas pareil pour lui... Or, on rencontre les deux ! Ce problème là me semble plus urgent à traiter.--G.E. 13 septembre 2008 à 19:44 (UTC) *** Oui quand il y avait homonymie, mais vu que maintenant, les pages des sorties histos..... se sont développées, je me suis dit qu'il serai bien d'uniformiser le tout, vu que c'est le bordel. Et pour plus de lisibilité pour un utilisateur de mettre (Ancien numéro) a chaque ancien numéro. Pour ce qui est des majuscules ou minuscules, il n'y a jamais eu de questions, c'est les majuscules vu que ce n'est que des majuscules avec les histos, sorties, aires, anciennes autoroutes...... Il n'y a que les projets (et certains anciens numéros), créés il y a fort longtemps pas Vandread qui sont en minuscules. Or aujourd'hui tout est en majuscules donc je pensais faire le basculement à l'occasion. Jérémie 13 septembre 2008 à 20:22 (UTC) ****Comme tu le dis, tout n'est pas en majuscule et surtout les projets. Il faudra faire en sorte de supprimer les minuscules partout (fiches, modèles, listes), d'autant qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup. Pareil si tu souhaites mettre (Ancien numéro) sur les fiches concernées. Il y en a pour une bonne heure de travail mais si tu le commences, il faut aller au bout et marquer l'information quelque part (dans l'aide, peut-être ?). Il faudra alors faire pareil pour les anciens projets, les anciens tronçons, les pages d'homonymie, etc.--G.E. 14 septembre 2008 à 06:57 (UTC) ***** Bon bah on va s'y mettre (moi et Arnaud), pour mettre tout ça clean. Sinon je me posais (encore !) une autre question : on a prévu avec Arnaud de rajouter dans le modèle des autoroutes, justement les pages des projets, anciens numéros... Bien sûr il faut encore rajouter des pages d'homonymie ce que l'on fera ultérieurement avec Arnaud, ce n'est pas très pressant... Non ? Jérémie 14 septembre 2008 à 07:52 (UTC) ****** Bien sûr, le modèle des autoroutes a été conçu pour que l'on rende accessible tous les articles annexes. Les pages d'homonymies doivent servir à récapituler à la fois pour chaque autoroute les fiches annexes (souvent le parcours, l'historique et les aires) grâce au modèle des autoroutes ET les autoroutes qui ont ou ont eu le même numéro (projets, anciens projets, lettres C, F, G, H, comme l'a fait Yougo). Il faut donc le prévoir quelque part... Un exemple : dans le modèle de l'autoroute A7, il manque un lien vers Autoroute française A7 (Homonymie) (il faudra mettre homonymie en majuscule) et Autoroute française A7 (Ancien tronçon).--G.E. 14 septembre 2008 à 08:25 (UTC) * Oui voilà ! Bon pour ça, Arnaud s'en occupera de remettre les modèles ok, quand je ne serai pas là (eh oui changement de fournisseur d'accès, donc pas internet pendant une a deux semaines normalement...) Jérémie 14 septembre 2008 à 08:35 (UTC) ** OK, je vois. En tout cas, bravo les amis de vous lancer dans ce chantier ! On l'avait décidé lors de l'installation des modèles mais personne n'avait eu le courage ou le temps de s'y plonger. Après ça, la mise aux normes du portail de l'autoroute sera presque achevée... ;-) En bonus, je viens de trouver la date de déclassement de l'A811 à Nantes !--G.E. 14 septembre 2008 à 09:37 (UTC) *** En tout cas c'est un sacré bazar cette mise aux normes (il faut donc changer tous les liens et la page spéciale "pages liées" indique souvent des liens inexistants...) mais le résultat sera bien mieux que le bordel que l'on avait jusque là. D'ailleurs en parlant des projets, je pense qu'il faudra faire un petit ménage dans la liste quand j'aurai terminé, suite au Grenelle de l'environnement...... *** Récapitulatif de toute la discussion ci-dessus : *** Projets : Autoroute française Axx (Projet) *** Anciens numéros : Autoroute française Axx (Ancien numéro) *** Anciens projets : Autoroute française Axx (Ancien projet) *** Homonymie : Autoroute française Axx (Homonymie) *** Voilà ! Arnaud 14 septembre 2008 à 10:59 (UTC) * Me revoilà pour une nouvelle question qui me turlupine (et qui me gêne) : certains anciens numéros sont aussi d'anciens projets d'autoroutes (ex A73), certains numéros non, et certains anciens projets sont aujourd'hui de vrais numéros (exemple A87). Que faire ? Pour les modèles, j'ai deux solutions que je mettrai en place après vos avis : soit supprimer un des deux modèles et en faire un unique Anciens numéros et anciens projets autoroutiers français, ou bien, faire comme maintenant deux modèles, en sachant le bazar que ça fait (certains sont dans l'un pas l'autre, des oublis ...). Qu'en pensez-vous ? A vous de trancher ! (ah oui par logique, tous les anciens projets sont d'anciens numéros, si on veut garder les deux modèles, il faudrait faire distinction sinon entre numéros ayant vus le jour ou non ... ? Bref un bazar supplémentaire). Jérémie 27 septembre 2008 à 16:09 (UTC) ** C'est vrai que c'est complexe car des anciens projets ont été plusieurs fois renommés... Pour autant, peut-on fusionner sans risque les 2 catégories ? Peux-tu donner plus d'explications sur ta proposition ?--G.E. 28 septembre 2008 à 18:24 (UTC) *** Voilà, une idée vient de me tilter dans la tête en regardant la page de l'Autoroute C6, en fait eu lieu de regrouper, mon idée est d'encore plus diviser sur les autoroutes a problème, comme l'autoroute C6. En fait créer une page ancien numéro, et une page ancien projet. Le doublement des pages, serai plus pour l'A73 par exemple, l'idée étant de créer une page pour cet ancien numéro, pour montrer clairement qu'il a existé, et une autre page pour parler du projet proprement dit, ça fera peut-être un peu doublon, mais bon, vaut mieux deux fois claires, qu'une fois brouillon... Sinon, ben on en fait qu'une, en laissant juste la page pour le projet, mais on verrait pas de trace d'un ancien numéro... *** Ah oui aussi, on avait un peu parlé avec Arnaud sinon, on ne met dans les anciens numéros, que les numéros déja utilisés sur le terrain, mais cela posera des problèmes (A53 avec A8...), pour moi cette idée est a oublier. *** J'espère avoir été plus clair ^^, vous en pensez quoi ? Jérémie 3 octobre 2008 à 20:06 (UTC) **** Oui, c'est plus clair car tu vas au bout de ta logique. Si je te suis bien, la page actuelle de la C6 doit devenir une page associée à un "ancien numéro" tandis qu'on en créerait une sur l'"ancien projet". Naturellement, une page d'homonymie va s'imposer pour réguler toutes ces différentes entrées. Avec toute la doc que j'accumule en ce moment, il vaut mieux préparer des règles afin d'être au point lorsque toutes ces fiches seront massivement créées.--G.E. 3 octobre 2008 à 20:19 (UTC) ***** Voilà pour la C6, c'est exactement ça ! Après se pose le problème de l'A73 par exemple... Jérémie 3 octobre 2008 à 20:59 (UTC) ****** Oui, tu as été clair Jérémie. Je trouve que çà se recoupe assez avec ta 2ème solution du 27 septembre. Par contre, je n'adhère pas vraiment à "par logique, tous les anciens projets sont d'anciens numéros". Je préfère l'idée que tu voulais oublier : "on ne met dans les anciens numéros, que les numéros déja utilisés sur le terrain". A73 n'aurait ainsi que la page "ancien projet" (enfin si j'en crois la page actuelle qui laisse entendre que ce numéro n'a jamais vu le jour sur le terrain). A53 : page "ancien projet" pour la section Nice-Italie et page "ancien numéro" pour l'antenne d'Auriol. Pour les autoroutes ayant eu un numéro sur le terrain autre que commençant par un A (C6, B52, etc...) choisirait-on un modèle Autoroute française Bxx (Ancien numéro) (histoire d'avoir le suffixe "Ancien numéro") ou bien l'actuel Autoroute française Bxx ? Padawan53 4 octobre 2008 à 12:05 (UTC) ... (suite) * Bon on suspend la discussion quelques jours ! ^^ Jérem a eu une coupure inopinée d'Internet hier matin net souhaite qu'on ne prenne pas de décisions tant qu'il n'est pas là. Si vous avez malgré tout des questions à propos de ces renommages, j'y répondrai moi-même si possible vu qu'on en avait discuté ensemble il y a quelques temps, ou bien lui transmettrai si je ne pourrai pas vous aider. ^^ Voilà, merci ! Arnaud 5 octobre 2008 à 13:10 (UTC) ** En attendant le retour de Jérémie, j'ai réglé la question des RN et des autoroutes homonymes en mettant des majuscules aux fiches en question. Je vais sans doute faire une modification au modèle afin de pouvoir intégrer des liens directs vers les fiches annexes des projets et autres sur les cartouches cliquables.--G.E. 18 octobre 2008 à 12:57 (UTC) *** C'est fait ! Désormais, il est possible de faire des renvois très ciblés à l'aide des cartouches. Pour le mode d'emploi, il suffit d'aller sur la page du modèle. Je laisse nos amis Arnaud et Jérémie terminer la transformation des majuscules et des parenthèses quand ils auront le temps. L'idée de départ de Jérémie a vraiment du bon car elle permet de mettre de l'ordre dans tous ces numéros.--G.E. 19 octobre 2008 à 10:04 (UTC) **** Oui, on verra ça pendant les vacances pour la fin de la transformation des majuscules, c'est à dire bientôt (si vous saviez tous les projets qu'on a pour ces vacs pour le wiki ^^ comme d'hab, on n'arrivera pas à faire le quart mais je pense que les majuscules avanceront bien quand même ^^) Arnaud 19 octobre 2008 à 19:31 (UTC) ***** Bon ben me revoilà après 3 semaines de coupure, ça fait du bien de retrouver internet ! Pour ce qui est des renommages, on va voir ça tout ça ce soir avec Arnaud, pour reprendre réellement demain !!! Voilà ! Jérémie 27 octobre 2008 à 14:34 (UTC) * Euh nouvelle question : pour l'A1 Bis (ou A1b) (voir ici), (déja quel est le vrai numéro ?), comment fait-on ? Car ce numéro, est un ancien numéro du projet d'A24 ! Donc est-ce réellement un ancien projet ? Je ne le pense pas vu que c'est un projet actuel, donc c'est bien un ancien numéro ? Mais en même temps ce n'est plus vraiment le même projet depuis ? Quel est votre avis ? Jérémie 28 octobre 2008 à 15:30 (UTC) * Pas d'avis ? Jérémie 29 octobre 2008 à 15:52 (UTC) ** Alors ? Help me !! Jérémie 30 octobre 2008 à 20:24 (UTC) *** Excuse-moi, je n'avais pas vu ce message. Il y a eu tellement de modifications ces derniers temps sur le wiki... L'A1 bis (et non pas A1b) est bien un ancien projet qui reliait Paris à Lille via Amiens. Comme souvent, c'est un ancien numéro et un ancien projet : ancien numéro car l'A16 a vu le jour et l'A24 pourrait également exister un jour ; ancien projet car au moment où le Grenelle a stoppé le projet d'A24, cette dernière devait se connecter sur la RN58a belge alors que l'A1 bis devait à l'origine se connecter à l'A14 belge... Insupportable, non ?--G.E. 30 octobre 2008 à 20:58 (UTC) **** Ok c'est pas grave !! Donc en fait, il faut bien faire une page pour l'ancien numéro, et une page pour l'ancien projet ? Effectivement, y a de quoi s'arracher les cheveux de temps en temps :) Jérémie 30 octobre 2008 à 21:12 (UTC) ***** OK pour la distinction. Pour chaque page, on ne mettra que les informations dont on dispose, en étant le plus précis possible. Le problème des autoroutes "bis" ne se résume pas à l'A1 : j'ai en tête l'A6 bis (A39), l'A7 bis (A79), l'A8 bis (A58), l'A9 bis (A700, puis A9a/b), l'A10 bis (A110), etc.--G.E. 30 octobre 2008 à 21:22 (UTC) ****** Bon je continuerai plus tard (cet aprem' peut-être, sinon lundi). Veuillez ne pas toucher, car je viens de trouver quelles horreurs qui n'étaient pas avant mon départ au début du mois (humm humm alex, pas de majuscule a "projet" :) ). Par contre vous pouvez dorénavent vous défoulez sur les pages de l'A1 bis, A7, 8, 9, et 10 bis (Anciens projets) !!! Jérémie 31 octobre 2008 à 10:38 (UTC) *''= G.E.ancien numéro car l'A16 a vu le jour et l'A24 pourrait également exister un jour/quote'' = Jérémieune page pour l'ancien numéro/quote Une page pour l'ancien numéro ? L'A16 s'est appelée A1 bis à son ouverture ?? donc il faut une page "ancien numéro" même si le numéro n'a jamais existé sur le terrain ??? Padawan53 1 novembre 2008 à 22:04 (UTC) ** Le terme A1 bis était un numéro de code pour un axe de doublement entre Paris et Lille. La partie de cet axe entre Paris et Amiens a été donnée à l'A16 mais, d'après la nomenclature de 1996, la section entre Amiens et la Belgique a bien porté le nom d'A1 bis. Ensuite, le projet s'est appelé A24. Le projet d'A1 bis était à cette époque très avancé puisque depuis 1971, il existe des emprises sur le PLU de Lille (j'ai un schéma où il est marqué A1 bis). Mais le temps a passé et le résultat de la concertation en 2004 a défini un tracé pour l'A24 divergeant de l'original dans l'agglo lilloise... Puis le Grenelle est passé et a tout supprimé... Alors, que faire en termes de fiches ?--G.E. 2 novembre 2008 à 08:33 (UTC) *** Je suis plutôt partisan du principe Fiche ancien numéro => on a roulé un jour sur cette autoroute avec ce numéro ! L'autoroute a porté un nom de code mais n'a jamais vu le jour sous ce numéro => fiche ancien projet, avec précision bien sûr repris par l'autoroute Axx. Donc je serais d'avis que A1 bis ET A24 ne sont que des anciens projets, et pas du tout des anciens numéros...Padawan53 2 novembre 2008 à 16:14 (UTC) Skin Hello. Sorry that this message is in English! Wikia is updating its default skin to Monaco (skin info, features). None of the active admins will be affected by this change as you all have the "monobook" skin set in your personal already. It will affect new users, but anyone is welcome to register an account and choose another skin if they prefer. Admins can customise the skin for this wiki and there are instructions here (though only in English and German for now). If you need any help, or more information about this, please leave me a message here. I have recently created a French help wiki, and you are all invited to join and help to create instructions on this skin change and anything else! Angela (talk) 26 octobre 2008 à 04:58 (UTC) Fiche de suivi des autoroutes * Comme vous avez pu le voir, Jérem et moi avons posté le nouveau tableau de suivi des fiches autoroutières, au format Excel pour des raisons pratiques (plus facile à modifier pour nous ^^). Donc comme il a été dit, merci de ne pas le modifier directement mais de nous dire ce qui est à changer (la version la plus à jour étant sur nos disques durs ^^). Cependant, arrivez-vous à le télécharger et à le lire ? Car la (mauvaise) version mise en ligne hier soir a été bizarrement "endommagée" par les serveurs FTP de Free cette nuit... @ G.E. : ne peut-on rien faire pour poster des fichiers aux formats .xls, .xlsx (Excel 2007), .doc et .docx (Word 2007) sur le serveur du wiki ? Car il est impossible de mettre ce tableau en pdf sans qu'il soit coupé en plusieurs parties, ce qui est extrêmement gênant pour la lecture... Arnaud 30 octobre 2008 à 08:43 (UTC) ** Excusez-moi mais je n'ai pas vu où vous avez posté ce fichier... Sur le wiki, on peut poster des fichiers avec le format Google Spreadsheet mais je ne les ai jamais manipulés. En revanche, les fichiers Word ne sont pas autorisés. Tu dois parvenir à créer des fichiers pdf potables à partir d'Excel en registrant au format paysage et en serrant les colonnes.--G.E. 30 octobre 2008 à 11:43 (UTC) *** En fait, si t'avais pas vu, on l'avais mis sur un FTP (Free....) et mis le lien dans la fiche de suivi des autoroutes. Mais j'ai réussi à bricoler un peu et à faire rentrer le tout dans un pdf ; c'est juste dommage qu'il faille tellement zoomer... Arnaud 30 octobre 2008 à 18:44 (UTC) ****Même petit, c'est clair en zoomant. Du beau travail de suivi qui me permets de comprendre comment vous vous retrouvez dans notre dédale d'autoroutes. ;-) --G.E. 30 octobre 2008 à 18:58 (UTC) Modèle Espace Wikisara * À votre avis, est-ce-que ce bandeau ( ) peut être utilisé sur les pages concernées afin de rendre plus accessible l'aide par exemple aux wikisaranautes ? Nono07 30 octobre 2008 à 12:23 (UTC). * Très bonne idée !--G.E. 30 octobre 2008 à 12:24 (UTC) Images des fiches autoroutes belges * Je pense que l'on en a déjà parlé auparavant mais suite au grand nombre d'images posté par Benjinator provenant de Wikipedia, je préfère réagir. Des problèmes pourraient survenir avec le staff de Wikipedia car si nous n'autorisons pas le copiage d'images depuis Wikisara, nous ne devons pas utiliser les images de Wikipedia sans l'autorisation expresse du staff. Il me semblerait donc plus logique de chercher des images sur d'autres sites webs ou serveur photo (Flickr, Picasa...). Sylvain 59 31 octobre 2008 à 22:21 (UTC) ** Ca me pose également un problème, d'autant que j'en avais déjà discuté avec Benjinator. Ceci dit, nous pouvons utiliser des images de WP en précisant la source et surtout la licence, ce qui n'est pas fait ici. Dans l'immédiat, il faudrait donc reprendre toutes les images des autoroutes belges et préciser d'où elles viennent.--G.E. 1 novembre 2008 à 07:05 (UTC) *** Par contre, j'ai vu récemment que certaines images sont sans copyright sur WP (il y a des fois le symbole copyless). Mais ça concerne surtout les schémas et les images anciennes, d'archive (appartenant donc au domaine public). Il faudrait donc vérifier tout ça... Arnaud 1 novembre 2008 à 08:58 (UTC) Nouveau modèle : Cadre RNF * A la suite d'une remarque de Nono07, j'ai eu l'idée d'automatiser les cadres présentant les RN. Actuellement, ils sont définis fiche par fiche, ce qui n'est pas très pratique pour les gérer. Je propose donc le modèle permettant de simplifier les choses. Un exemple d'utilisation se trouve sur la . Avant de généraliser ce modèle, j'aimerais recueillir vos avis. A terme, on pourra l'appliquer aux autoroutes, aux rocades, aux routes départementales, etc.--G.E. 1 novembre 2008 à 18:42 (UTC) ** Cela me parait pas mal du tout. Pour le moment, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.Sylvain 59 1 novembre 2008 à 22:11 (UTC) *** Ce qui est bête, c'est que Jéjé64 a presque fini de reprendre les fiches des RN pour mettre les bandeaux..... C'est dommage de ne pas avoir eu l'idée plus tôt !--G.E. 2 novembre 2008 à 08:53 (UTC) **** Oui, c'est dommage ... Toutes les vacances y sont passées ! Logales 2 novembre 2008 à 09:15 (UTC) ***** Pour les autoroutes, je ne pense pas que ça soit utile puisqu'on harmonise déjà les cadres avec le code actuel. Arnaud 2 novembre 2008 à 09:17 (UTC) ****** Oui il me reste juste une centaine de pages et je suis pas du tout chaud pour tout recommencer, du moins pas tout seul, à plusieurs pourquoi pas (soyons fous ^^) mais tout seul même si tu fais à ton rythme au bout de la millième page tu n'en peux vraiment plus, moi vraiment j'en peux plus la, donc tout seul je vais pas m'y lancer, à 3 ou 4 pourquoi pas, mais j'ai pleins d'autres trucs à faire (tarifs des péages, aires, fiches départementales ...). Jéjé64 2 novembre 2008 à 16:53 (UTC) ---- Forum